marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahura Boltagon (Earth-9997)
, ; formerly , Captain Britain's royal guard | Relatives = Blackagar Boltagon (Black Bolt, father, deceased), Medusalith Amaquelin (Medusa, mother), Maximus Boltagon (uncle, deceased), Crystalia Amaquelin (Crystal, aunt, deceased) Luna Maximoff (cousin) Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver, uncle by marriage, deceased) Gorgon (second cousin) Karnak (second cousin) Triton (second cousin). | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Buckingham Palace, London, Britain | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former royal guard | Education = | Origin = Inhuman powered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 9 | HistoryText = The son of Black Bolt and Medusa, Ahura was born a prince of the Inhuman Royal Family. The Inhuman Ruling Council deemed the young boy a threat, fearing his powers would be much like his father's and as a result put the entire Inhuman Nation at risk of destruction. In order to spare their son's life, Black Bolt put his son under the care of Captain Britain to raise as his own son. At some point in the convening years, the Inhumans grew restless in their refuge and sought to live in the outside world. Not wanting his people to die from the outside world's pollution or persecution, Black Bolt secretly released the Terrigen Mist into the Earth's atmosphere with a device built by his mad brother Maximus. After this the Inhuman Royal Family left Earth to explore outer space. In the years to come, Braddock was chosen to be the king of Britain due to the world's nations choosing super powered beings with experience to be their leaders. Ahura grew up to become the mute Black Knight, successor of the previous Knight Dane Whitman who had been turned into stone along with his teammates in Excalibur by the Grey Gargoyle. As the Black Knight, Ahura became a member of Captain Britain's royal guard. Soon the Inhuman Royal Family returned to Earth, primarily to warn Reed Richards of an incident they witnessed in space: the remains of a planet, destroyed from the inside out and its inhabitants, the Eternals -- formerly of Earth -- trapped in Vibranium. Their secondary purpose was to find their son, because he was chosen to marry Luna, the daughter of Crystal and Quicksilver. Although the Royal Family met the Black Knight, they would not know his true identity until the people of Earth had defeated the Skull who was taking over the planet, and Black Bolt had sacrificed his life to summon Galactus (really Franklin Richards) to save the Earth from the impending threat of a Celestial embryo growing in the planet's core. When Luna (now mutated by the Terrigen Mist) offered her hand in marriage, she was turned away by the Black Knight who felt a responsibility to his royal heritage to serve an entire planet of Inhumans. Over the next three years the powers of the world constructed giant "Human Torches" to burn the Terrigen Mist out of the air so that humanity could be restored to its original state. Additionally, the world's climate changed as a result of the destruction of the Celestial embryo. The world's poles shifted, changing Britain into a tropical paradise. The world did not want to give up its powers and its heroes were divided between stopping Immortus and his Church (manipulated by Mephisto) from taking down the Torches, and trying to find a way to reverse Earth's re-polarization. During this time, the Inhuman Royal Family spent time between Buckingham Palace in Britain, and Doctor Doom's Castle in Latveria. Captain Marvel found himself reborn into a new body and on a quest to collect items of power and fragments of his own Cosmic Consciousness in order to save the universe. When he came to Britain seeking the book of Darkhold from Merlin, the Black Knight revealed himself in a costume closely resembling his father's. As the new "Black Bolt" Ahura traveled with Captain Britain, his mother Medusa, Captain Marvel and Captain America to the Siege Perilous to meet with Merlin to collect the book of Darkhold. Later, when the Tong of Creel came for the piece of the Absorbing Man in Captain Britain's protection, the Black Knight helped defend Buckingham Palace from the attack. However, they failed and the Tong escaped with the portion of the Absorbing Man they sought. With an army of Iron Men (robots modeled after a number of the Avengers, originally designed by Tony Stark), Black Knight went to the Savage Land in order to investigate why the Human Torch there went out (apparently out of neglect). Then he traveled to Sentinel City, a mutant sanctuary constructed out of Sentinels by Magneto during the early days of humanity's mass mutation. The re-polarization had caused Magneto and his minion the Toad to switch powers. The power mad Toad used his new-found magnetic power to enslave all who came to Sentinel City. Black Knight was defeated and the Iron Men who accompanied him were put under the Toad's control. Iron Maiden and Jade Dragon came to Sentinel City answering the summons of Cable, who was trapped under the city (due to the final effects of the Techno-organic Virus he was infected with). The two would-be saviors also found themselves caught up in the feud between Toad and Magneto. Freeing themselves and the Black Knight, the three fought off the Toad and his new creation, Tank. During the fight, Black Knight used his powers to blast open a hole in Sentinel City, revealing Cable, who had become a giant mass of techno-organic matter. With Cable's aid, Iron Maiden used her powers to reorganize the Vibranium in the area so that the power switch between Toad and Magneto would reverse itself. With Magneto's powers restored, Magneto repaired all the damage and apologized to the Toad for all the years of abuse. Later, the Black Knight and the Iron Men aided the heroes of New York against the newly revived Absorbing Man, who had literally absorbed all of Manhattan. While the Knight and his Iron Men's attack proved ineffectual, Loki eventually convinced Creel to change his body into Vibranium and saved the world from destruction. The Black Knight returned to Britain where he remained mostly not involved in the events of the following three months. During this time, Mar-Vell completed his quest of killing Death in the Realm of the Dead and created a new realm he called Paradise. This however caused those in the land of the living to be unable to die and many were left to eternal suffering in giant hospitals constructed out of the Human Torches. Later still, when Mephisto gathered the remainder of the Deviant race to make a final strike on the human race, they all met and attacked Buckingham Palace, where Mephisto took the sword Excalibur (one of the few items left that could actually kill someone) and seemingly slayed Captain Britain. Captain Britain was really Meggan in disguise. Black Knight, Captain Britain, X-51, Medusa and Ransak the Reject led the counter attack against Mephisto and the Deviant hordes, and Mephisto fell to the very blade he sought to capture. Shortly after this, Black Knight teamed up with the Reject, and Loki (who took over the guise of Thor) to form a new team of Avengers to act as Earth's defenders. | Powers = Black Knight's powers come from his Inhuman lineage, however it is unknown if his powers originated at birth, or from exposure to the Terrigen Mists (either as part of the Inhumans' rituals or by being exposed to them when they were released into Earth's atmosphere later). His powers are similar to that of his father, Black Bolt, in that he has a quasi-sonic scream. In essence, Black Knight can cause destruction with his voice. The actual strength of this power is unknown, however his voice was powerful enough to blast through the ground of Sentinel City to free Cable. The power has been utilized through his own vocal chords and also through the "tuning fork" of his armor as well which allows the Knight more control over his abilities. The level of control Black Knight has over his powers are unknown, it has mostly been suggested that like his father he has no control over the ability and as such can never speak through his own vocal chords. This theory however is in question as the Knight showed the ability to speak unaided during his fight against Toad in Sentinel City, which would suggest that perhaps the Knight can communicate freely without destroying everything in his path, possibly with great effort. It is unknown if the Black Knight's ability of flight comes from his Inhuman lineage or is artificial in nature. It is also unknown if Black Knight also has other abilities that are similar to that of his father. Presumably, Black Knight has all the benefits of Inhuman physiology (including physical perfection, enhanced speed, endurance, durability and strength) due to his exposure to the Terrigen Mists. | Abilities = Black Knight is a skilled fighter and as he was raised by Captain Britain, presumably he was trained in forms of combat which Captain Britain was experienced in, he quite possibly also received training from the various members of Excalibur and Union Jack army. | Strength = Presumably, Black Knight has the average strength of an Inhuman of his physical characteristics. It is entirely possible that his strength matches that of his father. | Weaknesses = Black Knights own voice is highly destructive, and it appears that he has very limited control of speaking normally without destroying everything in his path. | Equipment = Black Knight had access to any resources available at Buckingham Palace through his ties to the British/Inhuman royal family. | Transportation = While Black Knight utilizes his ability to fly in order to travel, he does have access to the teleportational tuning fork that used to adorn the head of Lockjaw, or the android Dragon Man, as well as access to any vehicle available through Buckingham Palace. | Weapons = Black Knight originally wore a suit of black armor that resembled that of Medieval Britain. The exact composition and durability of said armor was never revealed. When wearing this armor, Black Knight would typically use weapons of similar vintage, swords, javelins etc. Later, he would dawn an armor resembling that of his late father, this suit of armor would be constructed out of Vibranium. It's durability and defensive properties are unknown, however it had built in wings that either facilitated or aided flight, and a tuning fork which would work in conjunction with the suits Vibranium construction and the Knight's powers to allow him to "speak" through it. This tuning fork could also be used as a channel for his powers, allowing him to make controlled bursts of his own powers. Black Knight would have access to any of the weaponry available through his ties to the British/Inhuman royal family and the resources at Buckingham Palace. At times, Black Knight would use the Iron Men robots, usually one of each model, but has in few occasions utilized an entire army of the robots, like in his battle against the Toad. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Crown Heirs Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Flight Category:Braddock Royal Family